ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma: Episode 1
Title: Enter Gamma Appears: The Light: Ultraman Gamma Alien Acheron Chapter I Pluto. Formerly considered the ninth planet from the sun, a desolate, barren ball of ice. A dwarf planet with five moons, Charon, Styx, Nix, Kerberos and Hydra. All lifeless, except for the first. A large complex stood in stark contrast of Charon's otherwise dull terrain. A single tower over one hundred meters tall rose from the center of the building, from which massive pipes snaked out and into the ground. Inside the tower four beings of various races and appearance sat around a device projecting a hologram into the air. "How much longer?" One asked, a slate grey entity with large twisting horns and almost featureless face. He motioned towards the hologram of an insectoid biped with a bladed arm. "Several weeks, at least. The project is running late, the enhancements are taking longer than estimated." The second replied, a deep purple-blue alien said, her voice echoing gently but maliciously. "Most unfortunate. Increase the speed as long as nothing else is compromised." The voice came from a bulky, leathery green being. She slid her thick, clawed fingers together as she spoke in the other's minds. "We shall not fail." The last alien struck his fist on the chair he sat in, his single eye glaring unblinkingly. His clothes, oddly resembling a pinstripe suit, creased as he turned to the first female being. "You have a beast of your own, do you not?" She gave a harsh, curt nod and sneered. "Not as powerful as yours, I assure you." "Calm, calm." The green alien's voice resounded in their heads, motioning with a pair of long, clawed hands. "We are comrades, are we not?" The slate alien stood, clenching his talons. A strange red object on his chest rapidly pulsated in shades of red and orange. "We cannot afford a delay. The Ultras shall soon find us and we need more time!" "The third planet has always gathered special interest from the Ultras. If you wish to cause a distraction, I recommend striking at that world." The cyclopean alien replied. "Wise words indeed." A mocking smile marked the purple being's face. She tilted her head and leaned closer. "And when the Ultras hear of this, they will come in force. " "Ah, but there you are wrong. They are currently busy with the outbreak of Minus Energy beasts in the Triangulum Galaxy. Only one is monitoring the blue planet, and if my sources are correct as usual he is inexperienced." The condescending tone of the single-eyed, suited alien filled the room. "I would much enjoy a test of strength with an Ultra," proclaimed the slate alien. "I shall go to the blue planet and defeat its 'protector!'" "There is much honor in single combat. I wish you the greatest of goodwill." The green alien raised her talons in her race's gesture of blessing. "I thank you, Menticide, and return it to you." Her companion replied, raising his claws in the same gesture. The alien quickly stood and grasped a lever behind his chair, causing the ceiling of the circular room to slide open. His companions watched as he began to levitate out of the room, lingering in the air above them for a moment. Then he raised his bladed arms to the sky and conjured a silvery-blue sphere of energy around himself. Orange-red lights pulsed through the sphere as it took to the sky, hurtling towards the world called Earth. The purple being turned to the cyclops. "He's always been the most bloodthirsty of us all. There's no coincidence that he is our distraction, is there?" The Zettonian laughed. "You are intelligent, Valraven, and astute. Yes, I do figure that Acheron will be eliminated on that little world. You see, I have a ideal replacement..." He trailed off at Valraven's wicked smile. "So when do we get to meet him?" She asked. "Very soon. His name is Balrel, although he prefers to go by his race's name." Menticide's ghostly voice added her question. "Which is...?" "Baltan." Valraven's smile widened even more. "Wonderful." Chapter II "This is Hikari, reporting in from Sector 37. I'm tracking the bogey over Matsudo. It seems to be heading directly towards you. Over." "Roger. We're tracking it from the base. The computer estimates that it will touch down approximately 12 miles from here. Over." "Roger. It's keeping at a steady pace. I'll report in in five minutes. Over and out." Hikari Yamato relaxed as best he could in the cramped cockpit of the jetcraft. He smiled through his translucent yellow facemask and toggled the craft's joystick, sending it careening to the right to match the direction of the bizarre flying orb he was pursuing. Suddenly the orb slammed to a stop. Hikari swore and rapidly began pressing controls, yet could not avoid the glowing sphere. He reached for the ejection button as the craft slammed into the orb, shredding into a hail of shrapnel and chunks of metal. Hikari felt himself falling, falling into a suffocating blackness then into a blinding light. I'm dead. No, man of earth, you are not. I am Gamma, a warrior of the Land of Light. The Land of Light? How am I not dead? What even are you? A majestic world in the Nebula M78. It has been known by many names, such as the Star of Ultra. As for your other questions, I saved you from your collision with the travel sphere. My race are commonly called Ultras - I myself bear the title of Ultraman as the protector of your world. Why did you save me? Haven't you got a Prime Directive or anything? My true form stands out too much - your public has no knowledge of extraterrestrials other than guesses and conspiracy theories. To put it simply, I require a host, if you allow. And yes, my race's directive is to protect the species of every world. If I refuse to be a host? I shall regret to let you die, but if you wish, I will. I don't. Let's do this. Hikari sat up with a gasp. He glanced around, finding himself in the ruins of his craft. Fire blazed around him as he hauled himself up, coughing on the smoke. The pilot stumbled away from the destruction and leaned against a tree. Exhaustion began to overcome him, and he slid to the ground. Later "He's awake." Let me sleep a little longer... Hikari groaned and opened his eyes. Standing over him were a man and woman, both dressed in uniforms marked SMART. He focused in on their faces and recognized Captain Sadao Ikeda, his commander, and Keiko Yamasaki, the radio controller. Both smiled at him. "Welcome back, Hikari." Sadao nodded. "How long have I been out?" Hikari groaned, glancing at the desk by his bed for a clock. "Over two days, it's July 17th, 9 PM. Do you remember what happened?" Keiko asked. "Yeah, most of it anyway. I was pursuing the bogey when it came to a dead stop. I couldn't stop in time, tried to eject and then... it got weird." "Weird? What do you mean by that?" Sadao's brow creased. "Lights and voices... so what happened after I went out?" "Strange. Right when we lost contact with you, something interfered with our sensors all over the immediate area around your ship. We got Kazuo and Orochi out with one of the ARMs. We found you unconscious by a tree and with no sign of the bogey." The radio operator explained. She paused. "Do you know how you made it out of the jetcraft alive?" Hikari shook his head. "No idea. I wish I knew too." Sadao prepared to speak, but was interrupted by a nurse. She checked a paper and placed it on the desk by Hikari. "All right, Mr. Yamato," the nurse said. "You'll stay here till the morning, and if everything is okay you can return to service then." The captain grinned broadly. "We'll see you in the morning, Hikari. Have a good night." Keiko smiled and followed Sadao out of the room. Hikari sighed and reclined back in the bed. A sudden sense of tiredness filled him, and he dropped back into sleep. The being of light stood before him in his dream, and handed the human a small capsule. This is the Gamma Light. Danger is close, and will come soon. Use this when it appears, preferably when you cannot be seen. When you press the switch, you will become ULTRAMAN! Chapter III "Good morning, Hikari!" Masuyo said from her desk as Hikari walked into the main room of SMART headquarters, the Gamma Light tucked into his belt. The other member's heads turned to the newcomer. "Oh, hey!" A young man called from a large table. He stood scanning images on a map with a small tablet. "'Morning." The weapon's specialist, Kazuo, said. "Hey Orochi, Kazuo." Hikari waved at his friend as the Captain strode up to him. "You've been missed, Mr. Yamato. Now, we think we've tracked down the bogey. If you feel up to it, I want you to take Kazuo and Keiko in Falcon Alpha. The coordinates have been sent to the flight computer already." "I feel fine, sir. I'll do it." "Wonderful." Sadao turned to the others. "Mr. Ide, Mrs. Yumasaki. Suit up and be ready in five!" The three SMART members scrambled off to change into their flight suits. After a few minutes, they regrouped in the hanger. Kazuo led the others past the various vehicles inside and up to a heavily armed jet emblazoned with SMART - Strategic Monster Attack and Research Team and a serial number. "Ya know, I really love this thing." Kazuo ran his hand across the vehicle's hull. "The weaponry is simply beautiful." "Only you would say that you love a jet for it's guns." Keiko laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." The weapons designer gave an exaggerated sniff and keyed in the code to lower the ramp. They quickly boarded the craft, and soon Hikari was piloting them off towards the stratovolcano known as Akita-Yakeyama. "So is the bogey inside the volcano?" Kazuo frowned as they approached. "Huh..." was Hikari's only response. Keiko smirked as Hikari deepened his voice dramatically. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present our destination!" "Looks boring." Kazuo sighed. "We're positive this thing is here?" "Righto." Keiko nodded. "Scans show that it should be right about-" Then the volcano exploded. Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Ultraman Gamma Episodes Category:Zombiejiger